House of Couples
by The Throne
Summary: Jason Winkler is back with a new project! They get assigned to be in couples! When Jerome raises the stakes, what will happen? Will they stay true to their real relationships, or fall for the fake ones? Warning: Contains Slash. WillowxMara, MickxPatricia, EddiexJoy, JeromexKT, FabianxAmber, AlfiexNina
1. The Assignment

**Chapter 1**

Jason Winkler had little patience. He tried not to show it because he knew it was unprofessional to do so. This was extremely difficult when his class wasn't listening to him. As a young teacher, the youngest in the school, he prided himself on being able to connect with the students in a way the other teachers couldn't. He was only in his mid twenties and was a teenager not long ago, so had an idea of how it felt to be one and understood them better. He tried to be more relaxing because he understood that no one likes being breathed down the neck to do something, especially a teenager. But by doing so, he feared he sometimes lost the respect as a teacher that he deserved. One of those times being this time.

"Excuse me!" he yelled getting some of the students attention. It embarrassed him that some of the students had to shush the other students and were much more successful doing so. "Could someone please tell me why it has been taking so long for you guys to pay attention in class recently?"

Several hands went up. He thought about calling on Fabian or Mara for a respectful answer, but that also meant a long complicated one. He needed the answer to be brutally honest and blunt so that he could get straight to the issue and fix it. So he called on Jerome, who had no trouble answering. "The class is easy"

"Easy?" Jason repeated.

"Don't get me wrong, I love easy" Jerome said. "But we've all gotten A's this quarter and last quarter and last year and so on and so forth. It's not that we don't love the class, it's fun. But we don't feel we learn enough new material and the class feels more like free time at this point"

Jason took in the feedback while looking around the room to make sure everyone agreed with the statement. Well no one else raised their hand, but he could tell the about half of the class disagreed by their facial expressions. The same half that actually pay attention. Anyone that wasn't from Anubis, who struggled a little more. For the Anubis Residents, acting seemed to be very easy for them. And who could blame them? They had plenty experience _acting _ignorant to current situations around them in order to keep others safe. Jason needed to figure out what to do. He couldn't accommodate for one house and change his teaching habits and skills because he knew the other houses wouldn't be able to keep up. He looked at the time and noticed just five minutes until the school day was over, and an idea struck him.

"Thank you for your input. After class if all of the Anubis residents would stay behind" Jason said ignoring the groans. "As for now, you may talk amongst yourselves, but I expect Monday's class to be more productive"

As the students began to talk about different things-pranks, gossip, school work-he went into the costume department and got out a top hat. When he came out he tore up a piece of paper and wrote six names on six different pieces. He folded them each and put them in the hat and shook them around a little bit. When the period was over most of the class left, whereas the Anubis House residents stayed behind looking at him expectantly.

"I am sorry that you guys aren't feeling academically stimulated in this class. But your house seems to be the only one that feels so. I can't change the class just for you guys" he said. "But I _can _give you a long term project that will be more up there with your abilities"

"A project?" Joy asked.

"Precisely" Jason continued. "This project is one I give to the Senior class. Instead of doing it next year, I could do it this year"

"If we're doing a senior project this year, what are we going to do next year when everyone else is doing the project?" Mara asked.

"Well that's a good question" Jason admitted. "You will be having class like normally whilst everyone else completes their projects"

"How long is it?" Alfie asked.

"It's a two week project" Jason answered.

"So what is it?" Mick asked.

"Well could everyone split up by gender, girls on the right side, boys on the left" Jason said. They scrambled to get to their spots. "Willow, we have to make it even. You will be on the boys side"

"Me? Why do _I_ have to be on the boys side?" Willow asked.

"Because _you_ were originally supposed to be in Isis house" Jason said and motioned for her to go over there. She sighed and left to stand next to Alfie. Jason took his hat and put it in front of Mara. "Pick a card"

"Just one?" she asked and he nodded. She took it and opened it. "Fabian" she smiled at him and he smiled back, making Nina look at her feet.

"Nope, put it back and pick a different one" Jason said. She sighed and put it back in the hat, choosing the next card.

"Willow" she said. Jason moved to Patricia who rolled her eyes and picked from the group.

"Mick" she said boringly. Jason moved it to Joy.

"Uh... Eddie" she said. She looked at Patricia and shrugged.

"KT, you're next" he said.

"I got... I got Jerome" she said. He moved to Amber who took out the remaining two papers, juggled them around in her hands like dice. The only two people left were Amber's ex boyfriend and Nina's ex boyfriend, so Jason knew who each would get in the end. Amber tossed one of them papers back in and opened the one she had in her hand. She opened it and looked at Fabian.

"I got him" she said pointing at Fabian.

"Which means I have Alfie" Nina sighed taking the paper out of the hat.

"Don't sound so disappointed" Alfie said.

"All the boys, and Willow, stand by your partner" Jason said. They each went to the person they remembered had their name.

"Will you please tell us what this is about now?" KT asked.

"For the first week" Jason started. "You will be in a couple with your partner for the whole week and you have to convince me that you actually love them. I will be informing Trudy and your other teachers to keep an eye on you"

"Wait" Eddie stopped him. "We have to be in a pretend relationship with the person we got?"

"Correct, but convince me that it's not pretend" Jason said. "You will come to me during each lunch for fifteen minutes for quick lessons that will help you with the project"

"Wait that's not fair!" Patricia said. "How are we supposed to act as if we're a couple if we are already in a relationship with someone?"

"You have to put your relationship on hold" Jason said. "Any flirting, kissing, or hinted infatuation with someone other than your partner is an immediate fifty points subtraction"

"You're kidding!" Eddie said.

"The project starts Monday, have a nice weekend" Jason smiled at them, which made them all more angry. Everyone groaned and went out the door. All of the current couples gravitated to each other, it seemed as if to spend the last two days together as much as they could. Nina and Amber walked together, with KT and Mick in tow.

"I guess this will be easier for us" KT said. "Since none of us are in a relationship"

"True, none of use are in a relationship" Nina somewhat agreed. "But that doesn't mean there's not someone we care for in that sense"

"I love Alfie" Amber stated. "When we broke up, we made it clear we could date other people. I didn't think he actually would. Anyway, I have to spend the entire week pretending like it doesn't bother me that my best friend is going out with my ex boyfriend and that's the same feeling for Nina. And Mick still clearly loves Mara"

"That's true" Mick mumbled.

"But he can't show it" Amber continued.

"Well it's fine" Mick said. "My ex girlfriend actually is in a relationship with my best friend. And I pretend like it doesn't bother me every day"

"So I guess this project is really easy for just you" Amber said to KT. "Since there's no one in the house who you fancy. Right?"

"Right" KT said, feeling sorry for everyone else.

Dinner that night was awkward. No one was looking forward to the project. They all knew things would be awkward, maybe even put a wedge in some of their friendships. They would sometimes glance at their partners and glance at their partners current boyfriend/girlfriend. The only thing people could hear was the sound of forks hitting the plates. Trudy walked through the front door breaking the silence. She came in with twelve books, all different colors. She placed the pile on the table, taking the pink one and handing it to Amber immediately.

"Jason has asked me to give these two you. Further instructions and rules are on the first page" Trudy said and left. Each person took the color they liked the most. and opened the book to the first page.

_Rules_

_1) At least one kiss a day_

_2) At least one date during the week_

_3) Do not flirt with, kiss, or date anyone except you partner_

_4) No breaks. The project doesn't end until the end of the week._

_You will be writing a journal entry at the end of each day. Two paragraphs. One with you 'in character' saying how you feel about your partner and what you guys did that day. And one, the only time you will 'break character' to say how you feel about the project so far. No one will read this journal entry but you and I._

Everyone silently closed their books and continued to eat. The silence began to become deafening for Eddie. Things were too awkward. He hated the silence. He decided he needed to say something, to make things a little less... tense. After a year of being the leader, he had began to grow accustomed to taking charge. "Ok" he said capturing everyone's attention, startling a few people. "It's obvious none of us want to do this, but we have to. So I suggest we suck it up and do the project"

"I don't think that's going to happen" Mara said. "None of us are really comfortable with this, so I don't see how we're going to be able to act as if we are"

"Well maybe with a little push" Jerome said.

"What does that mean?" Mick asked.

"It means maybe we need to make things more interesting" Jerome said. "More like a game"

"A game?" Joy asked. Everyone at the table could be quite competitive. Even if they didn't know it. Sometimes with sports. Sometimes with academics. Sometimes with dates. Either way, they all loved a good game.

"On Monday, the game begins. We'll tell Trudy and Jason that we've turned it into a little... _friendly_ competition" Jerome continued. "The couple that has convinced them the most wins"

"Wins what?" Patricia asked.

"Wins no chores for the next week, and five dollars from each person who lost" Jerome said. Things were getting more interesting already. "Tomorrow is Saturday. Tomorrow we'll spend the day with our _actual _partners. Sunday we'll break up with them. Not permanently of course. We should all be single by noon on Sunday. By the end of the day, we should all have asked the girl out. Trudy will be keeping track and putting points in different areas, like the dates. The kisses. How someone asks someone else out and so on. We'll learn the winner by the end of the week. Is everyone up for it?"

There were nods of agreement. And just like that there was a different feel of the project. It was a competition. Now, it wasn't just about grades. They had to win.

* * *

_**So I'll ask this at the end of every chapter: Who is your favorite 'couple'?**_


	2. Sunday

_**Ok, so I didn't put in the day that the real couples hang out because I figured if you really wanted to know what they did you could look up one of the many fanfics where they spend a day together. I skipped to Sunday. Sorry to disappoint, but this story is focusing on the game, and the game starts on…**_

* * *

**Sunday**

"So" Eddie said sitting next to Patricia. "You're up early"

"So are you" Patricia retorted.

"Why are you an early bird today?" Eddie asked. "Nervous about the project?"

"Nervous? What have I got to be nervous about?" Patricia asked. "It's just a dumb project"

"Mmhmm" Eddie said with zero belief.

"Look I'm not nervous" Patricia said. "I'm just not looking forward to you and my _best friend_ hooking up"

"We won't be 'hooking up'" Eddie said.

"You know what I mean" Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Well no one's particularly _happy_ about this" Eddie said. "I'm not happy about you and Mick"

"Mick and I barely talk" Patricia said. "You have nothing to be worried about"

"Let's get this clear, I am _not_ worried" Eddie said.

"Of course not" Patricia said.

"I swear! I'm not jealous!" Eddie said.

"Oh let's face the facts Eddie" Patricia said after seeing Trudy come down the stairs out of the corner of her eye. "You're jealous, I'm jealous. That always seems to be how it is"

"So what are you saying?" Eddie asked.

"I'm saying... what's a relationship without trust?" Patricia answered with a question. "I think until we learn how to trust each other... we should cool it"

"Cool it?" Eddie repeated. His heart began to beat double time. "Are you breaking up with me?"

There was something in Patricia's eyes. It wasn't regret, remorse, guilt, sadness. It was reassurance. And that's what made Eddie realize, she was doing this all for show. And it was very believable. The speed of his heart slowed down and he had a small sigh of relief, but his look of real fear turned into the best angry one he could munster. He clenched his fists and stood up.

"That's fine with me" Eddie said and left the room. He immediately took out his phone and texted her.

_Just to be sure, this was all pretend for the project... right?- Eddie_

_Absolutely. That's a dumb reason to break up anyway- Yacker._

He smiled at the text and began to think up ways to ask Joy out.

"G'day Mate!" Mick said in his Australian voice to Patricia upon seeing her by herself watching TV. She jumped a little at the sound of his voice. "Never thought I'd scare _you_"

"You didn't scare me" she argued. "You surprised me. I don't like surprises"

"It's good you're up" Mick said. "I thought we might talk about this project"

"Are you scared?" Patricia asked.

"Why would I be scared?" Mick asked, genuinely curious.

"You think you could handle dating me for a whole week?" Patricia asked.

"Of course!" Mick said immediately.

"Right, you're Mick Never-Scared Campbell" Patricia joked. "But seriously, we need to have a leg up on the rest of them. I don't do well to losing"

"Don't you remember who you're talking to? I agree with you a thousand percent" Mick said. "So what are we gonna do? ...We could go all Fabian/Nina with it and be love sick puppies" Mick suggested.

"I don't think that would gain us points, I think it would lose us points" Patricia responded. "I mean, I'm pretty sure we're not supposed to change who we are. I think the key point is to think about us as individuals and how we are in relationships"

"And how we would be in a relationship together" Mick added.

"Exactly. If we think about that we really shouldn't have a problem this week" Patricia said. "So how are you gonna ask me out?"

"That's a surprise" Mick said getting up.

"What? We talked about surprises!" Patricia said. When he ignored him and headed to her room she called: "I'm not into the whole Cheerleader Mick thing!"

Alfie started to walk up the stairs, but turned back for a muffin Trudy baked. None of them are supposed to have breakfast until it's time. On Sunday's it's nine to ten, and it was going on seven now. He figured they should just have breakfast. Everyone was up. Jerome was sitting in his bed half ready for the day half ready to climb back under the covers. Mick and Patricia were just talking. He saw Eddie not a minute ago. He heard the girls talking. He was sure everyone was awake. Anxious about the 'break ups'. Alfie was fine after reminding himself every thirty seconds that it wasn't real.

He made his way up the stairs and to the end of the hall where the attic was. After Nina, Amber, and Mick came back, there were some adjustments. Mick moved in with Fabian and Eddie again, using bunk beds. Nina and Amber got their room back and Willow and KT moved into the attic. He knocked on the second door in the attic after going up all of the stairs. KT opened and motioned for him to come in. She smiled at him and left so he could have time with Willow.

"If you've come to break up with me, let me have it!" Willow said with a scream as she opened her arms out.

"Uh... well I wasn't-" Alfie started.

"It's ok!" Willow basically screamed. "I'm all ears"

"Will-"

"My body is ready and I'm good to be dumped!" Willow screamed still with the her arms open. Before Alfie could say another word, she began to cry, letting her arms drop beside her.

"Willow!" Alfie was shocked as he ran over to her and put his arms around her. "It's just a game! Or project or whatever, it's not real!"

"It was real the first time you dumped me" Willow cried. Alfie didn't know what to say to make things better. "It's over Alfie"

"What?!" Alfie exclaimed. "This is for the project right"

"Yes" Willow said quietly as Alfie loudly exhaled. "But if by the end of the project you want it to be permanent, it can be"

"It won't be" Alfie reassured her. She smiled at him.

"So how are you gonna ask Nina out?" Willow asked.

"I don't know" Alfie said.

"Well if you want to win, it has to be a big gesture" Willow told him.

"Are you... helping me?" Alfie asked. "You know this is a competition"

"Yeah, but I want everyone to have an even playing field, because I know Mara's mapping out every possible strategy to win" Willow chuckled. "That's my girlfriend"

"Yeah how do you feel about being gay or bi or whatever you are?" Alfie asked. WIllow shrugged.

"I've always kind of loved the Lesbian Gay Bi Trans Queer Community" Willow said.

"You can just say LGBTQ" Alfie told her.

"Sometimes I say the full thing so I don't forget" Willow said. Alfie smiled at her.

"You really are amazing" Alfie said to her. Alfie left the attic and bumped into Nina.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "Oh, hi... future... boy.. friend"

"Hi uh" he said just as awkwardly. "Future... girlfriend"

"Ok we need to talk" she said pulling him in her room. "This is awkward"

"Yeah" he said.

"But if we wanna win or get the best grade" Nina started. "Or even a _good _grade. It can't be"

"Ok" Alfie said.

"We're gonna have to hold hands and hang out and... kiss... and stuff" Nina said. "So I'm just telling you, when we do this project tomorrow, we need to go all out. No awkwardness"

"Ok"

"Are you actually listening?" Nina asked.

"Yes I'm listening"

"Well all you're saying is ok" Nina mumbled.

"What else am I supposed to say?"Alfie asked.

"The project doesn't start until tomorrow and already you're arguing like an old married couple" Amber said coming in. Nina and Alfie looked at each other, with a look that said 'progress'.

"Ok Fabian" Mara said not looking up from her notebook as she came into his room. "Let's get right to the point. We've broken up, it was mutual"

"Uh... ok" Fabian said.

"Great" Mara said and left, crossing that off of her to-do list.

"She's gonna be a tough one to beat" Eddie said.

"Well, if she's looking at only the logistics" Mick started. "Then she's gonna forget about the feelings part of it, which is the most important part"

"Uh Mick" Eddie said to him. "Could you do me a favor?"

"I guess" he answered.

"When you kiss Patricia... don't enjoy it" Eddie said.

"I won't" Mick rolled his eyes. "But I'll have to act like it"

"I know" Eddie just said. "Yeah I know"

Joy stomped into the living room and sat on the couch. Jerome followed her in with a look of desperation on his face. They had their 'break up' all planned out. Neither of them do things small when there's a competition. Especially when money is involved for Jerome. And Joy is not a fan of losing. At all. So for them, this 'breakup' was go _hard _or go _home_.

"Just tell me _why_ you're breaking up with me" Jerome almost pleaded. "This is ridiculous you just drop the bomb what kind of crap is that?"

"Fine!" Joy exclaimed. "There is someone else"

"Who?!" Jerome yelled. She stood up and left the room. "WHO IS IT?"

Trudy, who was watching in the kitchen, was unsure for a moment if it were real or for the project. "These kids really are talented" she chuckled.

* * *

_**Who is your favorite couple? And to clarify for those who are confused, who is your favorite fake couple? I ask because the pretend couple that gets the most votes is the couple that wins the game.**_

_**So far Patrick is in first place with 4**_

_**Famber is in second with 3**_

_**Nalfie in third with 2**_

_**Kerome in fourth with 1**_

_**And Joddie and Millow both have 0**_


	3. Sunday pt2

_**I'm hoping the chapters will begin to get longer after this one. For now, enjoy!**_

_****__**NEW QUESTION: Which 'ask out' was your favorite? Think about that while your reading.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

KT walked up the steps to her room when she heard the creak of someone behind her. When she turned, no one was there. She shrugged and continued to walk. She sat on her bed and took out her phone to charge it. When she turned around, she saw something unexpected on the wall above her bed. A sticky note, with a drawing of a cute little cartoon cat holding a 'W'. She was confused and smiled at it. She was headed back downstairs and she saw another post it. This one had a dog holding the letter 'I'. As she began to make her way to the living room, she collected more post its. As she walked down the main stairs, she didn't find anymore post it's. So as she walked down she put the letters together.

_W_

_I_

_L_

_L_

_Y_

_O_

_U_

_G_

_O_

_O_

_U_

_T_

_W_

_I_

_T_

_H_

_M_

_E_

_Will you go out with me._ She re-read it to make sure what she saw was correct and bumped into someone in the process. She looked up and it was Jerome with a post it on his chest. A monkey holding a question mark.

"I was hoping you wouldn't scramble the letters" he said. "So will you?"

"Yeah" she smiled.

"Did I do well?" he asked. "Worked on those since Friday night"

"You did really well" she said. "These are awesome!"

"Great" he said smiling at her and peeled the post it off of his chest and handed it to her. She gladly took it and he went to his room. She stared at them, losing track of time in the process.

"What's that?" Trudy's voice startled her.

"Oh... Jerome did this..." KT showed them to her. Trudy smiled as she looked over it.

"How romantic" Trudy said and went off. KT smiled and took it upstairs to put it on her wall.

As Trudy went to put the laundry up, she realized there was one room she forgot to get the laundry from, and that was Mara's, Patricia's, and Joy's room. When she went up there she saw Willow sitting Mara down on the bed and looking a little bit nervous. At that point Trudy could tell that it was for the project and decided to listen.

"I wrote you a poem. I added some science stuff in there to make it more appealing to you" Willow smiled at her.

"Well almost anything you do it appealing to me" Mara said.

"I know that's not true" Willow said.

"But it is!" Mara said. "I admit, sometimes you are kind of annoying, but most times you're just adorable"

Willow beamed and cleared her throat to start her poem.

"We are not alike, and that's a well known fact

But I learned just for you, that opposites attract

And if you would please just give me a chance

I know that we can make the chemicals react

I know I'm kind of wonky, and sometimes really weird

But I really like you, your heart, mind, and spirit

Tomorrow I want to shout to the world that I did something right

And that would be having you, Mara Jaffray, in my life"

"Aw Willow that was amazing!" Mara smiled.

"Did you see what I said about the chemicals?" Willow asked. "And the 'opposites attract' was talking about magnets"

"Yes I heard it, I enjoyed it" Mara hugged her.

"So would you go out with me?" Willow asked.

"Of course I would" Mara smiled.

"Squee!" Willow exclaimed.

"Have you seen Alfie?" Nina asked Amber.

"I haven't seen him all day" Amber said. "Except early this morning"

"Well I haven't either, and neither has anyone else, Jerome included" Nina said.

"Well maybe he's just preparing a way to ask you out" Amber suggested.

"Maybe" Nina said. "All I know is, he's MIA"

"Well come in here and look at the magazines with me" Amber suggested leading her to the living room. "Everyone else is in here"

"I just wanna know where Alfie is" Nina said.

"Are you getting a head start on the project?" Amber asked.

"No, but he's supposed to be asking me out right now. It's the project I'm worried about. Alfie's great and he really pulls through with Sibuna. He's proven himself tons of times. You know what else he's proven?" Nina asked Amber. "That he doesn't do well with school work or projects or anything of the sort. And I have to keep my grades up to keep this scholarship. So he can't pull me down. What if he hasn't even thought of a way to ask me out? What if he's planning a prank instead?"

"Nina, you need to relax" Amber said to her. "If there's one thing I know about Alfie, is he is _never _subtle. So whatever he is going to do, I guarantee it's gonna be a big gesture. He's especially good with boyfriend stuff, thanks to yours truly. And he knows how important this project it"

"I guess you're right" Nina said. Amber and her walked into the living room and sat down. "Speak of the devil"

"Ok everyone!" Alfie said coming into the living room and standing in front of Nina. "If you could all follow me please!"

He took Nina's hand and led her outside as everyone else followed. He took them all to the back of Anubis. There, on the wall, took everyone's breath away.

It was a drawing of Nina, as a queen with a pyramid behind her, dawn with kind of marker. It wasn't extremely elaborate, but enough that anyone could see who it was.

"Alfie you drew this?" Eddie asked with disbelief.

"He's a regular Pablo Picasso" Jerome said.

"Shh!" Alfie said to him. "I'm trying to be romantic!"

"Oh well then by all means" Jerome said with his hands up.

"You are the Queen of Egypt" Alfie said to Nina. "And all I want is to be your King. Or Jester! I just want to be with you. What do you say?"

"Mr. Lewis!" Victor's voice boomed. "What is this?"

"Uh... It's art Victor!" Alfie said. Victor grabbed him by the ear and dragged him in the house and upstairs.

"Wait I didn't even hear her answer!" Alfie said. "Well she has to say yes but you ruined the moment it was all romantic!"

"Clean it up!" Victor Exclaimed. He pulled out a toothbrush and threw it at him. "And toilet duty!"

"Seriously? We have no creative expression here" Alfie said as he walked out of his office. By the time he got back to his 'masterpiece' everyone had gone except Nina. She was sitting on the grass, staring at it.

"I never knew you could draw" Nina said. "You have a real talent for it"

"Thanks" Alfie smiled.

"And just so you know, I would love for you to be my King" she said. He smiled.

"Now this is more couply" Alfie said. "Maybe we have a chance to win this thing after all"

"We better" Nina said. "And you better pull through"

Alfie laughed at her. "Do you see that thing I just made? _You_ better pull through"

Nina rolled her eyes and got up to go to her room.

Fabian knocked on Nina and Amber's room. it was odd that he was doing so to see Amber, whereas before he would do it to see Nina. Things were so backwards. Nina was the one that opened, which made things a bit awkward for both of them. She didn't say anything but smiled and motioned for him to go in, leaving in the process. Fabian shook his head to clear out and put his feelings for Nina away as he approached the one he came to see.

"Hey Amber"

"Hey Fabian" Amber smiled at him. He looked at his feet and looked like he was trying to say something. "What's wrong?"

"I..." Fabian started. He sighed, and left the room. Just as he expected, Amber followed him looking confused. He walked outside, behind the house and further.

"Fabian!" Amber called trying to catch up and keep up with his fast pace. The old summer house began to come into view, something Amber had never seen before. He went around to the back of it where a porch was. That's where he set up a table for a candlelit dinner in the evening light. When Amber saw it, her jaw dropped.

"I asked Trudy for some of her food and set this up. She knows we'll be missing dinner" Fabian told her.

"Fabian, this is amazing" Amber said.

"Would you like to eat?" Fabian asked her. She beamed and smiled at him.

"Of course!" Amber said. He pulled her chair out for her and she sat down. Suddenly her smiled dropped.

"What's wrong?" Fabian said. "Is something not right?"

"Yeah, I'm not dressed for a date!" Amber exclaimed.

"Oh please, you look like a million bucks everyday" Fabian chuckled. Amber smiled.

"That's true" Amber smiled and Fabian chuckled.

Joy opened her laptop and went on The Jackal. She was about to go to her email to see if anyone sent an article, when something caught her eye. An article she hadn't seen before. How was that at all possible? All of the articles got sent to her first. She was pissed. She scrolled through it, only just barely catching words like 'amazing' 'beautiful' and 'stubborn'. She figured out that it was about a girl, which made her even angrier. There was no need for an article about a love sick boy chasing after a girl. Just when she was about to delete it, something else caught her attention. The words 'Joy Mercer'. She re-read them, rubbing her eyes, and suddenly very interested in what the article had to say.

_There is a girl in Anubis House. She's kind of amazing. She's the type of girl who others should aspire to be. She's strong, independent, beautiful, and great company. Most importantly she has flaws, and she knows what they are. Unlike most girls, she does not try to be perfect or try to view herself as so. And she doesn't get upset over the fact that she's not. She'll even point them out herself sometimes. She doesn't try to live up to anyone's expectations except her own. And she does have high expectations for herself, but obtainable ones. And because she knows that she is flawed, she doesn't judge other people on their flaws. She's truly incredible, in ways that I couldn't explain, but have tried. Her name is Joy Mercer._

_Joy Mercer, will you be my girlfriend? -Eddie_

When she finished reading, she couldn't believe that Eddie said it. She knew it was for the project, but what he said were unnecessary. Did he really think that? Did he get help from someone? It's not like they talked often. Only a couple times, and all about Patricia or The Jackal. Where could he have gotten all of that? And when did he become such a person reader? And so deep? He touched on things Joy didn't discuss with anyone, including herself. Like her high expectations. She'd have to ask him about that later.

"Well?" Eddie's voice startled her.

"You know I have to say yes" Joy chuckled.

"Because of the project yeah I know" Eddie said.

"No, because who the hell can say no to _that_?" Joy asked.

"Well thankfully not you" Eddie laughed.

Patricia looked at the time: Nine forty. Everyone else had been asked out at this point, so what was taking Mick so long? She hadn't seen him since they talked that morning. He wasn't with them at dinner because he was training, and from training it seemed like he went straight to his room. All of the rest of the guys-and Willow-did something elaborate and creative. Post it cartoons, poetry, graffiti art, romantic dinners, and even jackal posts. Each thing went well with the person they were asking out, as well as hitting their own strong points. And Trudy had seen all of them She saw the looks the others were giving her, wondering if they were even doing the project. Ten was nearing, when was Mick gonna do it?

"Hey Patricia" Mick said coming into her room.

"Finally" Patricia said.

"Yeah I know I took a while. Here's the thing. As everyone asked other people out, I thought of how I could ask you out. It had to be right for you. And that's when I realized something" Mick started. "Making you the center of attention, wouldn't sit well with you. Doing something elaborate and complicated, would probably end up annoying you. I didn't need to think of something big, because with you, you're just simple. Not you as a person, because you're far from that. You're complicated and deep like a castle with secret doors and tunnels. But simple with most things you do. You like to keep things blunt and straight to the point. So that's how this had to be. So here it is, Patricia, will you go out with me?"

Patricia was shocked that he figured her out. He knew what she wanted before she knew what she wanted. She realized she really _didn't_ want a huge and complicated ask out. She wanted it just the way he did it. "You've impressed me Campbell, and I'm not easily impressed" she said. "Yes, I will do _you_ the honor of allowing you to go out with me"

Mick laughed. "Because you had a choice, right?"

"If you figured all of that out you should know that I have no problem defying someone's rules and making my own" Patricia said. Mick nodded with a bit of a chuckle.

"Yeah, you're right" he agreed.

* * *

_**REMINDER OF NEW QUESTION: Which 'ask out' was your favorite?**_

_**SAME QUESTION: Who's your favorite fake couple?**_

_**Patrick in First Place with 18**_

_**Famber in Second Place with 12**_

_**Nalfie in Third Place with 9**_

_**Joddie in fourth place with 3**_

_**Millow and Kerome last with 1**_

**_Also someone told me it was 'Jeddie' not 'Joddie' and 'Mictricia' not 'Patrick' and I wanted to tell them (because it was an anon) that I say those instead of the semi official terms because I feel like Jerome and Eddie are Jeddie (I could be wrong) and Patrick is just more fun to me. :)_**


	4. Monday

_**Here it is! Yay!**_

_**Ok, so I'll tell you now that if one couple has more moments in one chapter than another couple, that couple will have fewer moments in the next chapter. And the couple with fewer moments will have more in the next. So don't feel bad if you feel like your couple got the short stick.**_

_**Also, the winners for the best ask out is… Kerome!**_

_**Kerome-6**_

_**Patrick and Nalfie-3**_

_**Joddie-2**_

_**Famber and Millow-1**_

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Monday**

KT waited at the entrance to Anubis for Jerome. Everyone else had already made their way to the school, all looking very couply. So much so, that she had to remind herself that it was fake. Fabian and Amber were a mixture of shy love and Queen Millington standard perfection. When she was with Alfie, their relationship was pretty much perfect from what she saw. Well from the outside, but that's exactly what Amber was going for. Her relationship didn't actually have to _be_ perfect, but _seem_ perfect to everyone else. Joy and Eddie were nothing but sarcasm and clever one liners. But they shared a passion for journalism, a passion KT never thought she would see Eddie have.

Nina and Alfie are polar opposites. She had never seen two people so different. Alfie was all about fun and being carefree. Nina was always worried and was all work. KT was interested in how their relationship would turn out. Willow and Mara were just adorable. Mara cared for Willow, and that was apparent. The way KT saw it, their friendship was very big sister protecting little sister. So their relationship should be similar: Mara protecting Willow. Mick and Patricia were fascinating to her in a way. They never talked it seemed, what would they have to talk about? He would talk about sports and she would zone out. But still, ever since they had been paired together they seemed like best friends. So after figuring out everyone elses relationships, what was hers and Jerome's?

She thought about her conversation that she had with Nina, Mick, and Amber. About how none of them were in relationships. The conversation started with KT thinking that they all had an advantage, because they didn't have someone they were currently in a relationship with. That would mean no need to hide any feelings for someone else. It ended with her realizing that because she was the only one who wasn't into anyone in the house, it would only be easier for her. But now that she put more thought into the situation, she thought maybe that would backfire on her. She was the only one who had never been in a relationship. Short dates here and there in America but nothing _real_. She had no idea how to be a girlfriend. What did she do? Are there shoulds and should nots?

"Hey" Jerome's voice startled her. "I said I would only be a minute"

"You just... interrupted my thoughts that's all" KT said.

"Were you thinking about me?" he teased with a smug smile on his face.

"Sort of... well not really" she said. He put a hand over his heart and gave a hurt face as if he were offended.

"Am I not good for for your thoughts?" he asked. She laughed at him.

"You're ridiculous is what you are" she told him.

"Ok so I was thinking" Jerome said. "And I realized that I know almost nothing about you. I mean, before I almost never saw you because you were running off with Sibuna-"

"You know about Sibuna?" KT stopped short.

"KT, _I_ was in Sibuna" Jerome scoffed. While you were in America being oblivious My life was being threatened by _Rufus_, twice"

"Rufus?" KT asked. Jerome smirked.

"Ah you don't know about that" he laughed. "He's the guy who's in just about everyone's nightmares. Say his name to the group and just watch their reactions"

"Like how it strained you to even say his name?" KT asked.

"I turned a blind eye to you and your gang this year" Jerome said. "You know for a secret society, you guys aren't very subtle. And as usual, I knew something was up but I didn't push because I didn't want to get kidnapped, again"

"Ok, so you know nothing about me" KT said changing the subject hearing how Jerome's voice was getting lower and lower. "What now?"

"Well now we're gonna play twenty questions" Jerome said.

"Ooh fun!" KT smiled.

"Ok, ready?" Jerome asked and she nodded. "Favorite color?"

"Blue"

"Favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Cookies and Cream!"

"Number one on your bucket list?" Jerome asked.

"Ooh uh... going skydiving" KT answered.

"Favorite animal?"

"Monkey for sure"

"Favorite hobby?"

"Singing" she answered without hesitation. Jerome stopped her. "You sing?"

"Yeah, I wasn't able to do much of it before when I was here but I sing" KT nodded.

"Can you sing for me?" he asked.

"Maybe later" she said. "But now keep going with the game!"

"Oh uh... weirdest dream you ever had?" he asked. She looked at him oddly.

"I had a dream that my stuffed bear came to life and ate me and inside of his stomach was a stuffing version of Narnia" she said.

"When?" Jerome asked.

"Last night" she laughed and he laughed too.

"Ok, if you had to choose between jumping in a big swimming pool of bugs and eating a big bucket of them, which would you choose" he asked.

"Ew neither!" KT exclaimed.

"You have to choose" Jerome said.

"I don't _have_ to do anything" KT said. "What would _you_ choose?"

"Oh I would dive in headfirst" Jerome said.

"Ok but see, that's nasty" she said. "I would dive headfirst into a pool filled with Jell-o"

"Jellow?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah Jell-o" KT said. "You know, the jiggly goodness that come in a wonderful selection of colors and tastes?"

"Jelly?" Jerome asked.

"The stuff you put on bread with peanut butter?" KT asked.

"That's jam" Jerome corrected.

"In America it's jelly" she said. "And jell-o would be your jelly"

"Weird" Jerome said as they walked through the doors of the school.

"Clash of the nationalities"

"Wait, ok, is it true you call fringes 'bangs'?" Jerome asked.

"That depends what a fringes is" KT said. "Is it hair that hangs over your eyes?"

"Yeah" Jerome answered.

"Then yes" KT said. Jerome laughed.

"That's so random, _bangs_" he said as they made their way into their first class.

"You're late" Jason said to them.

"Sorry Mr. Winkler" they mused and took a seat behind Nina and Alfie.

"We were just about to watch a movie on Egypt" he said. "'The Revelation of the Pyramids'"

"I think we know more about Egyptian culture and history than our own" Jerome said as the lights went off and the movie went on and Jason graded papers on his desk.

Ten minutes into the movie and Alfie thought he would die of boredom. A few people already fell asleep. The only ones interested were Nina, Fabian, and Mara. "This is so _boring_" Alfie whispered.

"Oh come on" Nina whispered. "Give it a chance"

"We're ten minutes into the movie and I'm not asleep yet" Alfie said. "I think that's giving it a fair chance"

Nina rolled her eyes as Alfie took out some paper and put the Hangman sign on it.

_._._._._._._

"Play with me" he said to her.

"No I wanna watch the movie" Nina said.

"Please?" he asked with a puppy dog face. Amber saw out of the corner of her eye, and knew no girl, weather they liked him or not, could resist Alfie's puppy dog face. It's a gift that both Alfie and Fabian have, and they use it to their benefit.

"Fine" Nina sighed. "Uhm... A"

Alfie wrote the letter A on the side and drew a circle for the head of the man.

"E?"

_._._._._.e._

"Ok, I" she guessed.

_._._._.i.e._

"O" she guessed.

_ o o _ i e _

"Wait a second" Nina said taking the pencil from Alfie.

C o o k i e s

"You guessed it" Alfie chuckled.

"That was so easy" Nina sighed. "Come on do a hard one"

"A hard one? Ok" Alfie thought and smiled.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._

"Is that _one word_?" Nina asked.

"Yeah" Alfie smiled.

"Ok let's start with A"

Antidisestablishmentarianism

A._._._._._._._._._.a._._._._._._._._._.a._._.a._._._._

"Ok" Nina sighed. "E"

A._._._._._._.e._._.a._._._._._._.e._._.a._._.a._._._._

"How about I" Nina said.

"You're predictable"

"What? You're _supposed_ to start with the vowels" Nina said.

A _ _ i _ i _ e _ _ a _ _ i _ _ _ e _ _ a _ i a _ i _ _

"Seriously Alfie, this looks like you just put a bunch of letters together" Nina sighed. "M"

A _ _ i _ i _ e _ _ a _ _ i _ _ m e _ _ a _ i a _ i _ m

Jason cleared his throat, startling the two hangman players. "You should be taking notes, not playing hangman" he said looking at the word. "And the word is antidisestablishmentarianism"

"Seriously?" Nina asked looking at the word and then back at Alfie as Jason walked away..

A n t i d i s e s t a b l i s h m e n t a r i a n i s m

"I would have _never _guessed that because I didn't even know the word existed!" Nina said. "What does it mean?"

"I don't know, I just heard it in an Eminem song" Alfie shrugged. Nina laughed at him and he couldn't help but laugh back.

"Nina and Alfie _no talking_" Jason told them.

"Uh, technically Mr. Winkler... we weren't talking we were laughing" Alfie countered. Jason gave him a 'you're pushing it' look.

"Sorry" they said.

"Nina stop distracting me while I'm watching the movie" Alfie said as if he was really into the movie.

"You're joking" Nina pushed him lightly.

"_Nina and Alfie_" Jason groaned.

"Sorry Mr. Winkler" they said.

"You will be, you guys have detention after school" he said. They groaned as the class ended. Amber jumped up from her sleep and gathered her stuff. Nina and Alfie were just about to leave together when Amber hooked with her arm. They left Fabian and Alfie to shrug and talk.

"So do you wanna hang out this afternoon?" Amber asked. "After school?"

"Can't I have detention" Nina said.

"What? You? You have detention?" Amber asked.

"It's not like I haven't gotten a detention before" Nina shrugged getting the right books out of her locker for her next class.

"But that was for snoopy stuff!" Amber narrowed her eyes at her. "You're not doing anything snoopy without me are you?"

"No" Nina rolled her eyes.

"Good. I just can't believe you got detention the day barely started!" Amber sighed.

"Well we did" Nina said.

"We?" Amber asked. "As in... you and Alfie? geez the project hasn't even started for a whole day and already he's rubbing off on you"

"No one is rubbing anything on me" Nina insisted. "We were just talking and Jason got angry and gave us a detention. What's the big deal just hang out with Fabian"

"You know I'd love to" Amber said.

"But?"

"But... he wants to study" Amber said.

"So?" Nina asked her.

"Well my idea of study dates are probably much different than his" Amber lowered her voice and actually looked scared. "His probably involve actual studying"

"Well maybe that's a good thing! It couldn't hurt to bring your grades up" Nina told her.

"Ok well what are your study dates like? You know... when you were _with him_" Amber asked, looking uncomfortable when she said 'with him' as if it actually hurt to think about. Nina applauded her on her acting.

"Fifty percent study, fifty percent date" Nina smiled.

"Only fifty percent date?" Amber groaned.

"Hey, boyfriends are fun but school is important" Nina told her.

"Yeah, yeah sew it on a pillow" Amber rolled her eyes as they stepped inside their next class.

"And now, the worst class of the day" Joy slumped walking through the doors of the French class.

"Why is it the worst?" Eddie asked.

"Because I speak _English_" Joy said. "That's all I'm able to speak"

"I could help you if you want" Eddie asked. Then his eyebrows rose. "_I'm_ offering to _help_ someone with school stuff. Why I am offering to spend _more_ of my day doing school work?"

"Maybe because you care about someone and don't want to see her fail French" Joy smiled at him.

"Who?" Eddie teased. Joy punched his shoulder. "Ow ok I'll help at a small price"

"Oh gosh what's your price?" Joy asked.

"You have to eat a meatball hoagie with me" Eddie told her. Ever since he made the 'boy sandwich' he's tried to tell her that she shouldn't knock it till she tried it.

"Seriously?" Joy asked.

"Seriously" Eddie smirked.

"Fine" Joy smiled. Eddie smiled back.

"You know I would help you either way right?" Eddie asked. Joy nodded. "So really you're eating the hoagie because you want to"

"No I don't!" Joy protested.

"Admit it Mercer!" Eddie said. "I know it's the truth!"

"I'll eat it for you" Joy rolled her eyes. "Just like you'll help me with my French for me"

"Ok, _that's_ a deal" Eddie said. Their new French Teacher, Mrs. Stephens came in. She identified as Madam to the class. She was old and often bitter about everything. She had been at a preppy more famous school teaching French with a higher salary before she got fired and came to their school. So no one really blamed her for being bitter, but that didn't make her class more enjoyable.

"Sit down!" she barked, thought everyone was already seated. "Pass your homework to the front of the class"

Everyone sent in their homework, passing it from desk to desk until it reached the front. She snatched the papers and slammed them on her desk. She began to write on the board and underlined it.

'I speak French'

'She eats lunch'

'His mom does laundry'

"Translate these phrases in your notebooks" Madam instructed. They quickly wrote the phrases down and translated what they could. Joy was struggling on the first one, which Eddie saw. She knew how to say French, and I, but speak was the word she couldn't remember.

"Je Parle" Eddie whispered as quietly as possible. Joy looked at him and wrote: 'Je parle le francais'

"Is it... Il mange le... le..." Joy thought.

"Elle is she, Il is he" he told her.

"Elle mange le... chaussures" she guessed.

"I don't think she eats shoes" he laughed quietly. She laughed at herself.

"Dejeuner" he told her. She was about to write when Madam slammed her hand on her own desk.

"Times up" she said. "Let me see your books"

They handed her the books and she graded them in record time. Few people, Nina, Mara, Eddie, got A's. Few people, Fabian, Jerome, KT, Alfie, got Bs. Few people, Mick, Amber, Willow and some others in the class, got Cs. Joy got a D minus for only translating the first phrase.

"Next time" she told Joy. "Try paying attention in class"

When she was out of earshot, Joy whispered: "She hates me"

"She hates us all" Eddie reassured her.

"She hates me the most" Joy groaned and sank in her seat for the rest of the class. After class Patricia went to Mick at his locker.

"Want to do something at lunch?" Patricia asked him.

"_Really_ want to" Mick said. "I can't"

"Why?" Patricia asked.

"Training" He said. "I have to train at lunch"

"Why can't you do that after school?" Patricia asked.

"I can't I have football practice but as soon as I'm done I'd love to hang out with you" Mick smiled. Patricia smiled back, but as soon as he wasn't looking it faltered. She decided not to let it bother her.

The rest of the morning classes went on uneventfully and Willow, as always, was happy lunch was finally there. She Put her books in her locker and quickly skipped over to Mara and dragged her away, similar to what she does with Alfie all of the time during this time, excited to do something other than be in a room surrounded with books and making her brain hurt.

"Do you want to eat in the library?" Mara asked. Willow stopped short so fast, Mara ran right into her.

"The library?" Willow asked. "Do you spend your whole day doing school stuff?"

"No" Mara defended herself. "Why what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know, just have fun" Willow shrugged. "Run around campus with my socks and shoes off so I can feel the grass! Have the wind hit me in the face! Do cartwheels around campus! Have fun and be free!"

"Wouldn't people stare?" Mara asked.

"Maybe, but who cares? Let them be boring" Willow laughed. "Do cartwheels with me"

"Uh... maybe later" Mara said.

"Why? Don't you like doing cartwheels?" Willow asked. Mara looked at her feet. "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO CARTWHEELS HOW DO YOU LIVE?"

"It's kind of easy if I have air, food, and water..." Mara mumbled.

"I'll teach you!" Willow smiled. Mara shook her head.

"The ground is way too hard I could hurt myself" Mara refused.

"Please? I really wanna do cartwheels with you" Willow said. "And I'll spot you so you don't fall"

"I... ok fine" Mara said taking off her socks and shoes like Willow did and stood by her. Willow stood behind her.

"Put your arms up and be prepared to catch yourself" Willow instructed in an interestingly commanding voice. Mara followed her instructions and slowly began to get worried.

"I thought you were catching me!" Mara told her.

"I'll catch you if you need it, I'll be _guiding_ you" Willow said. "Showing you the steps"

"Ok" Mara said still worried. Willow put her arms on Mara's waist.

"Ok, now, do you know how to do a handstand?" Willow asked.

"Sort of, I mean I can go into it but I can't stay up" Mara said.

"Well good that's the important part" Willow smiled. "Act as if you're going into a headstand but sideways. So push off with your inside foot, this one" she patted Mara's right leg. Mara nodded. "You're an expert on momentum right?"

"Yeah" Mara said. "I mean I guess, I know how it works"

"Ok, then when you push off, use the momentum of the push that gets your feet in the air and keep going until you land on your feet" Willow said.

"Ok, I think I got it" Mara said.

"Ready?" Willow asked.

"As I'll ever be" Mara answered. Mara leaned into a lunge position with her right leg bent. Then she pushed off, sending her in the air. Willow kept her hands on Mara's waist, adjusting them for the best position to keep both of them safe. Mara let out a weird scared sound when she got to the halfway point.

"I got you, you're safe" Willow reassured her. Willow guided her to the ground and Mara was very happy to be back on her feet.

"Oh my gosh" Mara said once feeling safe.

"See you did it!" Willow smiled. "Wasn't it fun?"

"Fun?" Mara asked.

"You know what your problem is?" Willow observed. "You don't like going out of your comfort zone"

"Nope, I'm perfectly fine in my little box of comfort" Mara agreed.

"But life's not fun if you stay in a box" Willow said. "Do it again, and _try_ to have fun"

"I can't have fun because the entire time I'm afraid I'm gonna break my neck" Mara confessed.

"Ah, so we have problem number two" Willow said. "Trust"

"I trust you!" Mara said.

"If you trusted me" Willow started. "You wouldn't fear that you would fall"

"I-" Mara started, but it was true.

"Trust me" Willow told her. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes" Mara said turning away from her and putting her arms up. Willow pushed her hands down lightly and turned her around. She put her hands on Mara's shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Do you trust me?" Willow asked. Mara nodded.

"I trust you" Mara nodded. Willow smiled and turned her around. Mara went into the lunge position again with her arms up. Willow held her and squeezed ever so slightly so Mara knew it was ready to push off. Mara pushed off and quickly went in the air, not hesitating like she did the first time. She went through smoothly and landed on her feet without a stumble. When she was done, Mara raised her fists into the air: "Yes!"

"You did it! You really, _really _did it this time, and it was mostly you!" Willow hugged her as she did a happy dance. Mara stopped dancing and hugged Willow back. Then Willow did something pretty surprising, she cupped Mara's face and kissed her right on the lips. Mara looked at her surprised. She knew she had to do it for the project but it was unexpected to her.

"Wha- wow um" Mara said not quite over the shock. Willow stepped back.

"Should I have not..." Willow asked. She also had the project in time, and thought it was the right timing. Mara got over the shock and smiled at her.

"No, it just surprised me" Mara said. Willow smiled a little, and Mara felt bad. So she kissed on the cheek and Willow beamed. "C'mon before we're late to class"

After school, everyone walked back, in pairs, to Anubis. A few people noticed how some of the students seemed to be confused as to how the couples changed so quickly, and in most unexpected ways. They ignored the looks and went on with the project, which so far has become a lot more fun than they expected. Especially for pairs that didn't really talk much, like Mick and Patricia. Or like Nina and Alfie. Or like KT and Jerome. As they got closer to the house, they saw Mr. Sweet standing there. Eddie wondered what he could be there for, until he notice what was next to him. Eddie's jaw hit the ground when he saw the shiny new motorcycle.

"Holy-" Eddie breathed out running to it. The others followed closely behind him.

"This a gift, for working hard to get your licence" Mr. Sweet said. He handed him a helmet. "As long as you always wear this"

Eddie laughed and took the helmet. He looked at the bike, extremely happy at the moment. "Thanks"

Mr. Sweet smiled. "Well, go for a ride now!" he said. Eddie took the other helmet that was sitting on the seat and looked at Joy.

"Has room for one more" he said. Alfie jumped up and grabbed the helmet.

"Thanks buddy!" Alfie smiled. Joy walked up and snatched the helmet.

"I think he was talking to _me_" Joy rolled her eyes. Eddie hopped on, and Joy climbed on behind him, holding onto him. Eddie looked at Patricia for a moment. Patricia knew what that look was for. Eddie told her a while ago that when he got a bike, that she would be in Joy's place. But right now, that spot was reserved for her best friend. At least for two weeks. So she smiled as if it didn't bother her. Eddie knew it bothered her, but neither could say something. All of the adults knew about the project, including Mr. Sweet. Just the look they gave each other could cost them points. So Eddie put on his helmet and started the engine. And took off.

Joy was at first a little scared. She held on to Eddie tightly for her life. Eddie laughed at her. "I can't drive if I can't breathe" he joked. She rolled her eyes and let go, but only a little bit. After riding for a little while, it just became exhilarating. They rode all around town and Joy actually put her arms in the air, enjoying the ride. She screamed and shouted and Eddie laughed the entire time.

"This is amazing!" Joy shouted. After driving around for a while, they stopped at a park Eddie parked the bike and he and Joy just took a rest in the grass. It was freshly cut and a little damp but they didn't mind. She rested her head on his chest and fell asleep that way. They stayed like that, and they didn't know how long. But when he saw the sun was going to set soon, he thought it would be a better idea to head back. So he woke her up and motioned to the bike.

"Come on" he said getting up.

"Wait!" Joy called.

"What?" Eddie asked. She walked to him, stood on her toes, wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him towards her slowly. He met her halfway until their lips connected. She pulled away, smiled, and ran to the bike.

Amber walked down the steps with her books and to Fabian's room. He let her in and smiled. She smiled back and sat cross legged next to him. "So what are we starting with?" Amber asked.

"What do you wanna start with?" Fabian asked. Amber thought.

"Art?" she asked. He laughed.

"How about... how about chem?" he asked.

"Ugh" she said. "I hate that subject.

"Ok, language arts" he suggested.

"Hate that too" Amber said.

"History?"

"Hate it"

"French"

"Hate it"

"Maths"

"_Hate_"

"What do you like?" Fabian asked.

"Uh... art" Amber smiled. Fabian couldn't help but smile back at how adorable hers was.

"Ok how about we do Language arts? I mean, it was an easy assignment" Fabian shrugged. Amber sighed and nodded. "Ok, did you read the last act she assigned of Othello?"

"Othello" Amber asked trying to remember what it was. Fabian rolled his eyes.

"Have you _begun_ to read it?" Fabian asked. Amber looked sheepish. "Ok the assignment is to write a paragraph of what happened in the last scene"

"Ok so what happened in the last scene?" Amber asked.

"Iago got Cassio drunk" Fabian said. "Which ultimately made him lose his position as Othello's right hand man"

"Why did Iago do that?" Amber asked.

"Because Iago wants Cassio's job" Fabian explained. Amber nodded. "You can write as Othello"

"Well... how..." Amber was confused and frustrated and the study 'date' had only begun. Amber decided it was time to turn it into a 'study' date. So she scooted a little closer to him, and he barely noticed because he's Fabian. And when she laid her head on his shoulder he didn't flinch. But it made a difference to her. She was suddenly more comfortable and relaxed. And whatever stress the day gave her she was gone when his warmth wrapped around her. And just like that, things became a little more clear, and she could concentrate more. "So... I would be writing how Othiellom feels about Casido?"

"Yes you would be writing about how _Othello_ feels about _Cassio_" Fabian chuckled. Amber got out her laptop and started typing, with Fabian's help.

Nina and Alfie had been sitting in detention for about fifteen minutes. The rules were to not do anything. They just had to sit and be bored. And boy were they. Their detention was monitored by Ms. Muller, the teacher for language arts. There were few people in there, five including Nina and Alfie to be exact. Nina sighed and put her head down.

Alfie noticed this. He was used to detention. Granted Jerome was usually the one sitting next to him. He usually either slept, thought about life, or about the next prank that would land him in that same place. He decided he didn't want Nina to be bored. So, as subtly as possible, he inched his foot closer to Nina's, and tapped it before it retreated back to it's previous spot.

Nina smiled and kept her head down as she moved her foot towards his, but he surprised her by meeting it halfway and tapping it. And just like that they were in an all out footsy war. Their bodies torso up were as perfectly still as can be, not wanting Muller to notice, but their legs and feet were moving around as if it were some were interpretive dance.

When Nina accidentally tickled him, he had to fight to keep his poker face on and bite his tongue so he didn't laugh. The look on his face because of this was priceless. So Nina kept it up. Alfie held his breath and he had a goofy grin on his face. Alfie felt it was time the he stopped being the victim of the footsie game, and had an idea. He knew that the back of the knee is a big tickle spot on most people. And he reached down with his hand and tickled there. She let out a small yelp, that barely attracted Muller's attention, and gave Alfie the 'you win' look. Alfie looked smug and Nina rolled her eyes. About ten minutes after their game, just as Nina was about to fall asleep, Muller got up.

"Don't move" she said making her way to the bathroom. As soon as the door closed, low murmurs were heard.

"You cheated" Nina said immediately in a low voice.

"You're the one that started the tickling thing" Alfie pointed at her. "I just finished it"

"Oh no, this is far from finished" Nina locked eyes with him and smirked.

"Oh really?" Alfie smiled.

"Really" Nina raised her eyebrows in a challenging way. Muller walked through the door and looked at the two.

"Stop flirting!" she barked. Nina and Alfie backed away from each other, unaware that they were quote unquote 'flirting'. "You can leave now, detention is over"

Everyone happily got up and left the room. Alfie stood at the entrance to the school and looked over at the path to Anubis house and back at Nina.

"Race you?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Nope" she said.

"Chicken?" he asked.

"Not a big fan of running" Nina shrugged.

"C'mon, please?" he asked, using the puppy dog face.

"That face needs to stop!" Nina said. "Fine"

"Ready? One... two..." Alfie counted off. "Three!"

And they were off, with Alfie already in front. But Nina wasn't far behind him. And then there was something about his running that struck her. The way he constantly looked back to see how far behind she was. The playful look on his face. She couldn't remember what was so familiar about it, and she had the most annoying deja vu. She racked her brain the whole time trying to figure out what it was. When they made it to the door, Alfie slapped his hand on it breathing heavily with a triumphant smile. He was ready to boast and gloat, playfully of course, until he saw the look on Nina's face. It looked frustrated and determined.

And then she remembered. One of the first days that she had been in Anubis house, she remembered Alfie stole Jerome's shoe and was running away from him. She and fabian had been talking and they ran beside them that day. And then it was as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, because she finally figured it out.

Maybe it was her own small celebration for getting rid of her head ache. Maybe it was to wipe the worried look off of Alfie's face. Or maybe she just remembered the requirement. But she smiled and kissed Alfie on the lips, only for a few seconds, and went inside leaving him shocked and confused.

"You know, it's not fair that you know more about me now, but I don't know much about you" KT said to Jerome. "I think it's time for round two of twenty questions"

"Oh really?" Jerome asked. "Ok, go"

"Ok I guess we'll start with the easys" KT said. "So favorite color?"

"Uhm... blue" KT rose her eyebrows.

"That's-"

"The same as your, I know" Jerome laughed.

"Ok favorite uh subject at school" KT asked.

"Lunch" he smiled.

"That's not a subject!" KT exclaimed.

"Says you" he smiled.

"Favorite animal?"

"So now you're stealing my questions?" Jerome teased.

"These are general questions!" KT reasoned and pushed him lightly. "You don't own them"

"Fine uh I would... steal your monkey" he smirked.

"No I wouldn't let you!" KT exclaimed. "Plus, you couldn't handle a monkey"

"Sure I could, I have an Alfie" Jerome laughed.

"He would jump on your back and mess up you hair" KT said doing just that then whispered in his ear. "Could you handle that?"

"I can handle some messy hair" Jerome said shaking a little to try to get her off of him. "Can you?"

"Every girl's experienced a bad hair day, trust me" KT said hopping off.

"Continue with the questions or it will be the second round we didn't finish" Jerome said.

"Ok... Where do you wanna travel to?" KT asked. He thought.

"Don't get cocky" he started.

"You wanna go to America don't you!" KT laughed.

"I said don't get cocky!" Jerome warned. "But I kind of always wanted to go to New York. Just to see what the hubbub about."

"Join the club" KT said.

"You've never been to New York?" Jerome asked.

"Nope. Gas prices, car malfunctions, too many complications" KT shrugged.

"Ah" he sighed. "Well maybe we'll go together some day" he smiled. She smiled back and nodded.

"Maybe" KT said. "So how many questions is that so far?"

"Four" he laughed.

"Seriously? That's it?" KT asked in disbelief. "Alright, most surprising gif you've ever gotten"

"Surprising? Nothing surprises me" Jerome said.

"I don't believe you" KT said.

"It's true, after what I've gone through, nothing surprises me" he said honestly feeling that way.

"What have you gone through?" KT asked.

"Well after my best friends abandoned me for the beginning of the scooby gang, I decided to team up with this guy named-" Jerome's story was cut short by an ironically surprising kiss.

"Did that surprise you?" KT asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Congratulations I bet you feel really accomplished now" KT smirked in answer.

"Very accomplished" she smiled.

As soon as Mick walked through the door, Patricia jumped up to greet him. She had been feeling particularly lonely that day. He smiled at her. "Hey"

"Hey, wanna watch a movie?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll just take a shower and-" he started.

"Shower later" she told him.

"But I'm all sweaty" he said.

"I don't care" Patricia said.

"Really?" Mick asked in disbelief. "Amber thinks sweat is gross and Mara's all about hygiene so..."

"Do I _look_ like Amber or Mara to you" Patricia asked eyebrow raised.

"You most certainly do not" Mick said.

"Exactly, I just want to spend time with you. So wash your face change your clothes and meet me in my room" Patricia said. Patricia had always made fun of Mara and Amber for being the needy girlfriend that always had an iron grip on Mick's testicals, bust now she saw why. He was gone most of the day. And it _really_ bothered her. So she was inexplicably excited to finally just sit back and watch a movie with him. And she didn't care what movie.

"Hey" Mick said coming into her room no more than ten minutes later. "So I brought up my DVDs"

"Ooh" she said looking at them. The second and third Harry Potter, and Skyfall. "You're collection is huge, how am I going to pick?"

"Well someone's feeling sarcastic" Mick said.

"Only everyday of my life" Patricia chuckled. "What's Skyfall about"

"It's a Double Oh Seven movie" Mick said. Patricia looked confused. "James Bond?"

"Oh... Ok well then let's watch it" she said.

"Have you ever watched a James Bond movie?" Mick asked putting it into her laptop. She shook her head. "You won't get a lot of the references then"

"It won't bother you that you might have to explain them to me will it?" Patricia asked.

"No" he said/

"Good, because you'd just have to suck it up and do it anyway" Patricia said. Mick laughed, the type of laugh you just have to throw your head back twenty minutes into the movie, Mick was exhausted, but stayed up for Patricia. She was laying next to him with her knees to her chest and her head on his shoulder.

"This is the longest intro into a movie _ever_" Patricia said. "Are they using the entire song?"

"Yeah they are, it's cool" Mick said.

"It's stupid" Patricia said.

"Well it's just one section of the movie" Mick said.

"A very long section" Patricia complained. It didn't bother Mick, he just laughed it off. Now completely into the movie, Patricia couldn't wait for it to be over so she knew everything, but never wanted it to end at the same time. "There's something going on with Bonds and that girl, his partner"

"Nah, he's just naturally flirtatious' Mick said.

"Naturally flirtatious with her. Are they gonna hook up at the end?" Patricia asked.

"Not telling you" Mick said. "Not telling you anything"

"Why not?" Patricia whined.

"Because it ruins the movie!" Mick told her.

"I'll just look it up on Wikipedia" Patricia took her phone out, but before she could even turn it on Mick snatched it from her. "_Give_ me my phone!"

"After the movie's over" Mick said.

"I can't enjoy the movie without my phone" Patricia said.

"I guess you're just gonna have to learn" Mick shrugged. Patricia reached for it but Mick held it back. When she was close to getting it he hopped out of bed and ran away. She wasn't more than two steps behind him.

"Ugh!" Joy yelled at them. "Why are you stomping around the house like a bunch of Gorillas?"

"He stole my phone!" Patricia pointed at Mick.

"Stop it!" Joy yelled and retreated to her spot in the living room.

"Ok, if you give me my phone, I won't look anything up on Wikipedia" Patricia reasoned.

"No" Mick smirked.

"Why not!" Patricia exclaimed.

"I like seeing you annoyed" Mick shrugged.

"Why?"

"Because... it's cute" he admitted. She stopped reaching for her phone and looked at him. Trying to figure out if he was just saying that for points, or if he really believed that. It annoyed and flattered her, because she hates being cute. One of those feelings only one other person could give her. And then he kissed her, and once again she was wondering if it was for the project or for him. She thought that would be one thing about the assignment that would nag at her for a while. What part of it was real, and what part was fake? She felt eyes bearing into the back of her head. She knew whose eyes they were. So she reached for her phone and pulled away from him, sticking her tongue out and racing up the stairs.

Mick watched her retreating figure and turned around to see Eddie. They stared at each other for a while. Not saying a word. Not a single word. Because neither of them had to. Mick just kissed Patricia. Eddie wasn't sure if she was his girlfriend or ex girlfriend. But Mick kissed her. But that's not the bad part. Mick knew why Eddie was looking at him like that. It's because he enjoyed it. And Eddie knew it.

"It is ten o'clock!" Victor's annual chant called. "You have five minutes, and then I want to hear a pin… drop"

Mick and Eddie both made their way to their room and were surprised to see a sleeping Fabian and Amber surrounded by books and papers. Fabian was laying sideway with his face on his Science homework and Amber was on top of him with the Othello book in her hand. Eddie nudged them with his foot and they both simply let out a muffled groan. So he kicked them a little harder and they woke up.

"What time is it?" Amber's worn and tired voice asked.

"Ten o'clock" Mick answered. Fabian woke up a little more after hearing the curfew and realizing he wasn't dressed for bed, and he also didn't brush his teeth. Amber awoke a little realizing she wasn't even in her corridor. She rushed up and gathered her papers and books and was about to leave before turned back and gave Fabian a quick kiss before running out and saying 'good night' in the process.

The kiss was very casual. As if they did it every day, as if it were nothing. So much so that Fabian barely realized that it happened, also because his brain was a little foggy from being sleepy. Once he finished getting ready for bed, teeth brushed, night clothes on, he remembered there was one last assignment he forgot to do. And because he was a good friend, he wanted to make sure Eddie and Mick hadn't forgotten as well. He threw a pillow at Eddie, and tapped Mick.

"What?"

"_What_"

"Did you do your journals for theater?" Fabian asked. They shook their head and each reached for their journal. Fabian reached for his, and begun writing.

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER IS ALL JOURNALS!**_

_**So… What was the highlight of the chapter for you?**_

_**And… Who's your favorite couple? Anyone's favorite's change?**_

_**Patrick- 20**_

_**Nalfie- 13**_

_**Famber- 12**_

_**Joddie- 5**_

_**Kerome- 3**_

_**Millow- 2**_

_**Note: If you were wondering why there were dots in between the lines in the hangman scene, it's because FF wouldn't let it show up right without them unless there were enough letters (or punctuation) in between.**_


	5. Monday Journals

_**I know it's been a while. Sorry.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Alfie**

Ok so Nina is actually _amazeballs!_ She can be a lot of fun to be around. When we were both in Sib- in... in... in our club that she was the leader of, she was kind of high strung. She was like the mum of Sibuna, y'know? And I guess I was the kid. She just seems to be this... I don't know... really bossy person. And I didn't actually think she would say yes when I asked her out. But I had a lot of fun with her today. I feel really bad about getting her in detention again, especially when she wasn't going to do anything bad before me... I hope I made detention bearable.

So... I miss Willow. A lot. When I started the project, and learned that Nina was my partner, I didn't think it would go well. I mean, when I was with Amber, we had a thing. Me and Amber loved to support each other, that was out thing. No matter what it was, I knew she had my back and she should have known that I had hers. Willow and I, we like to have fun. Whatever it is, no matter how crazy, she would do it. She would pretty much be down for anything. I didn't think I would be able to have a good relationship like that with Nina, but she was surprisingly pretty chill. Which is what I would describe as the opposite of Nina before...

**Amber**

Fabian is sooooo cute! Today, he helped me with my homework and for the first time in... in... a long long time I feel like I might get an A! When he explained Algebra, he explained it like shoes and sweets! Which really helped! Like, he said once that x were lollypops and y were jolly ranchers! Mmm! It makes more sense if you see the homework. And I actually read um... crap what's his name? Ok I read that guy, the one in the book. Y'know the one with the wife and the mean man and... ahh forget it. I'll remember his name later. Point is, Fabian made everything a lot easier for me, and he's such a sweetheart! Whenever I got something right he gave me a kiss on the cheek! I know right! So cute!

Ok, so he's no Mick, that's a definite. He's no Alfie, that's for sure. But he _is_ Fabian. And Fabian is turning out to be a lot more fun to have as a boyfriend than I thought. No he isn't as funny... he's not as.. well built. But he's really sweet. I mean, he treats me in this way that I haven't been treated. He's more... gentle. Y'know? Like... like he's always nervous and he wants to do everything right, which is kind of adorable. I think that's just Fabian though. That's how he was with Nina... but it's interesting to actually _be _the Nina. Well, the Amber version of Nina.

**Eddie**

So it turns out, my new girlfriend has a problem with French! And lucky for her, I am kind of bilingual. The thing is, Madam has a thing against her. I don't know why, but it's definitely affecting her French learning. She's rude to Joy more than anyone else. I haven't told Joy... but I'm kind of planning to do some research on her. And it would be cool if a really chill teacher could tell me what he knows... and didn't tell anyone about this. I'm good a snooping now... now that I uh.. became in the journalism thing. That's why...

Today I went on a motorcycle ride with Joy. It was fun, but that was supposed to be Patricia. And I know she was not happy about it. Actually, I think Patricia's been frustrated with the entire project. I don't blame her, I mean... she had me as a boyfriend! But seriously... I don't want her stressed about it. She's not fun when she's stressed. I hope Mick can help her out. Mick. Mick's enjoying the project a little too much to me. I'll have to keep an eye on him. I don't know him well enough to trust him. I would have been more comfortable if she got someone like Fabian.

**Fabian**

I don't understand why Amber plays this dumb blonde thing to the the max. Sure she has her moments, and lots of them. Sure she's a little oblivious. But she's also really smart. She just needs to believe in herself. She's like a slow HD computer. Sure it takes awhile to get to the page, but once it's there it's clear and crisp and beautifully bright. There couldn't be a better way to describe Amber. She may not grasp the information right away, but once it's broken down for her, she _really_ gets it.

Amber's my friend. She had been for a long time. She helped me with Nina all of the time. I never thought I would actually be going out with her, thank you for that Mr. Winkler. Amber is known as the house's love guru. Always somehow involved in someone's relationship, pushing people towards whom she thinks they would be best with. She never pushed me and her together in a way that was more than platonic. And I trust her judgement, she's been pretty much right so far. So, I honestly don't know what's going to become of this 'relationship'. I'm hoping more good than bad, not just for the A. But also because Amber is an important part of my life, and I don't want to lose her.

**Jerome**

So my first day going out with KT, and I had a lot of fun. Well that's because _she's_ a lot of fun. She's really bouncy and smiley. I noticed that before today though, she's full of energy and she has one of those contagious smiles and laughs. Y'know, the one where you can't help but join her? And she can put you in a good mood really easily because of it. She's like... like a cute little baby monkey. KT the baby monkey. I wonder... if she read this if she would take that well or not. Knowing her, she would probably retaliate by calling me some kind of animal. She's also a lot of fun to mess with, because she doesn't really seem to mind. She'll just laugh it off and then mess with me a little bit, and she loves to have fun. And that's great, because that's the type of guy I am.

I was the one that came up with the game. I know, genius. This project would have gone down the toilet if it weren't for me. I saw this episode in a show once, where a few couples had to pretend to go out. And _surprise_ those couples ended up going out. And in previous years, I'm sure it's turned out the same way. So, I think I know how this project is going to end. Joy fake dated me, and then we went out. It's just inevitable. KT's cool, pretty too, but I never had any intention to date her. And I'm sure everyone else is feeling similarly. So I have a proposition for you. How about you give extra points to the couples that get back together in the end, seeing as everyone will see that's a harder promise to keep than they thought. Oh and if you do take my offer, don't tell them. It would probably change the game- I mean project- for the worse.

**Joy**

Have you ever been on a motorcycle? If you haven't, you should know it's the coolest, most exhilarating thing in the world. It's like a rollercoaster. It's like you're on a speedboat. But it's even better, if you're with someone. Especially if they take you to the park to see the sunset. Ok so if you haven't noticed, I've had an amazing day. Like the kind you see in movies but better because I lived it. I felt like I was in a rom-com! I _lived_ a rom-com experience. How was _your_ day?

Ok, that last paragraph was really hard to write because this whole project, I just hate it. It sucks. I feel bad! Of course I had to be paired with, who else? My best friend's boyfriend. I don't know it you've noticed but she's _head over heels in love with him._ I know she's uncomfortable with this, and I can't blame her! I just... Patricia's my best friend. And I really don't want to hurt her, and Eddie's had an impact on her that I've never seen before him. She's strong, but she's also weak. And I don't want to break her, or do anything where she'll hate me. I just can't have that happen, even if it means sacrificing a good grade.

**KT**

Jerome and I had a good time today. I never knew what it was like to have a boyfriend. I'm a little nervous. The day went well, but I don't really know what I'm supposed to do tomorrow. We can't just play word games all day. What do couples usually do? Well... besides each other. I'm... not ready for that. I think I should talk to my friends. They've all been in pretty successful relationships. Maybe they can help me out, show me the ropes. Honestly, I'm a rookie at the whole girlfriend business.

Jerome and I haven't really hung out together. We aren't exactly besties. In fact, I think he's kind of a douche bag. A little narcissistic. I mean, I've seen his sweet side, but I've heard of what he's done. He's kind of that typical mystery guy that the girls fall for. I know he used to con people out of their money. I know he's my housemate, but he just doesn't seem like a good guy. I don't know. He really has to prove himself to me. He seems like the type of guy that would hurt a girl. I mean, he hurt Mara, Willow, and Joy in a time period of about two months. I'm nervous that he'll hurt me, or really the project. The project is a huge part of our grade. I just really need him to take things seriously.

**Mara**

So... I don't like learning. Well I like it... Let me start over. I like knowing things. I love knowing things, actually. So when I learn, I think of when I will soon _know_. If that makes sense. So I don't like it when it takes a long time to learn. I get frustrated. But I guess that's the same for everybody, right? I'm just not used to being in the dark about things, if you will. And I don't take it well when being taught something by one of my peers... usually. But today, I did learn something... I mean. It was something as simple as a cartwheel. I don't think... it's different. I'm used to learning things. I had always kind of wanted to be able to do a cartwheel, and somehow... Willow taught me. What I'm trying to say it... Well I don't exactly know what I'm trying to say. At this point I think I might be droning. But Willow... she did it. :)

I can honestly, and proudly say that I'm not confused a lot. But I was confused today. I was worried about the assignment because I vowed to myself that I would always get A's on every test and projects I got. Then you throw me a curveball and make me a lesbian for two weeks, I didn't know what I was going to do. But it turns out... being gay for a day isn't very different. I mean, you're still in a relationship with someone you care about and who cares for you. But what really surprised me today was when Willow, my 'girlfriend' kissed me. It wasn't the kiss itself that surprised me, I knew it was coming. In fact, in my mind, I was calculating the exact right moment when it should happen. What really surprised me was my thoughts afterwards. I remember thinking 'That wasn't that bad, I can't wait to do it again' before I realized what I was saying in my head. What... does that mean? I couldn't actually... forget it. It's nothing...

**Mick**

Patricia and I didn't really hang out before. In fact, I could probably count on my fingers how many times we had a convo. Funny how you can live with someone, and still not talk to them. Patricia is just kind of hard to get close to. She's close with her little group, who everyone calls the 'Scooby Gang' because they solve mysteries? I don't know. And she's close to Jerome and Joy and Mara too. And I guess she's pretty close to KT, even though I heard they didn't have much of a friendship when they first met. And then of course Eddie, they're nearly attached at the hip. I'm drifting. My point is that even though I never really talked to her, she's always been kind of interesting to me. She's secretive, and mysterious. And... intreeging. She's just... really cool.

I think Eddie's mad at me. Which is really unfair since I'm just doing the project. One of the parts of the project is to kiss your girlfriend. I'm just... doing what I'm supposed to. I did nothing wrong. Nothing! I don't get why he has to be mad at me over it. He's just being unfair. But... why do I feel so bad? I mean, I did just kiss my roomate's girlfriend... but I shouldn't feel bad because I just did what you said. Maybe because I kind of... likes it? It's not my fault she's a good kisser! A _really _good kisser.

**Nina**

Antidisestablishmentarianism. I think that's how it's spelled. It has twenty-eight letters, and eleven syllables. It means to be against the disestablishment of a Church in Britain during the nineteenth century. I looked it up for Alfie. It took me twenty times to figure out how to say it smoothly, it gets caught in my tongue. And after breaking it down, I noticed it's not actually hard to spell it. Anti Dis Establishment Tarian Ism. It's a bunch of words in one. Alfie is definitely the King of Hangman. Which is funny, because when he asked me out he called me the Queen of Egypt. Interesting how we keep thinking of each other as royalty.

How would I describe Alfie? Well how would _you_ describe Alfie? He's... well... _Alfie_. He's good for Amber and Willow. They have that whole... thing... y'know? No one would put me with him usually. Well except you of course. People just don't think of us as a good pair. And I would be one of those people to say that, until recently. I don't know about anyone else, but today I saw him in a different light. He's really _fun_. I mean, I already knew that. He's really sweet too. Ok I already _knew _all of this. It's hard to explain, it's just different when you're his 'girlfriend'. Like, I knew he was sweet. I knew he was funny. I knew he was playful. But I see it even more so, and enjoy it even more too. I just like it.

**Patricia**

So today I spent my day waiting for Mick. I mean, I felt like I only got to see him for ten minutes, and I always used to mock Mara for looking like that needy girlfriend (not to her face of course) but now I get it. Being Mick's girlfriend is hard. He's never around, he's always off practicing or whatever. So when he's here I just have to take what I can get. And the sad part about it is I _really_ like hanging out with him. Like I had a really good time after all of the practice but it was cut short by stupid Victor and his curfews and whatever. I just wish I could hang out with him more. I refuse to be that needy girlfriend. I _refuse_.

Everything I said up there was true. I like hanging out with Mick, he's funny and he's always gone. I thought the 'relationship' was gonna be awkward. I mean, even if it were kind of awkward, I was going to figure it out somehow. I don't want to lose this bet that Jerome made. But I mean, what are me and _Mick_ gonna talk about? Really. Sports? I'd rather hit my head with a frying pan repeatedly until the conversation were over or until I black out. Whichever came first. But I've been having fun with him since we found out we were partners. Though... Eddie looks kind of... tense.

**Willow**

Guess who taught Mara how to cartwheel? Me! She's well on her way to becoming a squee screaming cartwheeling fun ball like her girlfriend! But I think I made her uncomfortable. I kind of kissed her today and she looked kind of shocked or mad or... well he expression was unreadable but it wasn't really a great one. I don't want to make things weird. I just saw the opportunity and I took it. Is it bad? Should I have warned her or something? I know she doesn't really like being surprised because she likes knowing things. I'm just a little nervous that's all...

SQUEE! I love this project! It's so much fun because I love acting! Except for that one time last year where I had to play a lot of parts but besides that I had a lot of fun! And with Mara too! We were already friends and now we get to be really friendlier friends and it's a lot of fun! I'm not that happy about the game thing though. I'm really bad at competitive things. I just want everyone to win! And Mara's not like that. She's really competitive, and rigid. Like she actually mapped out the week before I threw out the schedule and told her it's more realistic to wing it. Eventually she believed me, and I was worried about the week. But I think it will go squeefully now!

* * *

_**Important!**_

_**Ok, so number one, I will not be doing chapters like this anymore. It's kind of hard, in a weird way. From now on, I will have one or two journals at the end of each chapter.**_

_**Number two, I'm sure you've noticed that the rating is T and at the same time, the story has been pretty fluffy and cute. The thing is… fluffy and cute isn't my writing style. I'm kind of edgy. So there will be some fluff, but I'll slowly be transitioning into more… Pg13 styled writing. If you're read my story 'House of The Jackal' you'll understand.**_

_**Number three, What do you want to see next?**_

_**Like what kind of things do you want to see in the story for your favorite characters and couples and non-couples? Soon enough I'll be starting up the drama, because I love drama. What are you looking forward to for future chapters?**_

_**And of course… Who's your favorite couple? Keep voting, you never know, scores change.**_

* * *

_**Patrick 29**_

_**Nalfie 16**_

_**Famber 13**_

_**Joddie 8**_

_**Millow 6**_

_**Kerome 5**_


End file.
